


Practice Sherstrade fic

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, not complete, practice, pre john story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: This fic was one of the first larger ones I started. It was your typical Sherlock and Greg story before John comes into play.  It started as just a page of lines, the dialogue said and then I had to figure out how to write the rest of it. Everything that makes up the story, the background...WARNING: This fic is not complete and won't be.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _YOU BLOODY IDIOT!”_

 

The rage and intensity in that sentence bellowed through the whole police station. The anger and disapointment that came after it too.

Detective Sergeant Greg Lestrade was livid, outraged. He could not believe this had happend. Again!

For all the genius Sherlock Holmes claimed he was, he was acting like a real fool now.

There he sat, all 183 cm of superior smugness on his face, streaks of blood on it because of a split lip. Greyish eyes huge and scanning the room over and over again from left to right because Sherlock Holmes, self proclaimed genius, was bloody high. Again!

 

“I thought you said you where a genius Sherlock!”

 

He couldn't keep the disapointment out of his voice, the anger he had felt moments before disappearing as he looked over the younger man. Too thin, almost skinny, his dark curls a mess from running his hands in them again and again. Lestrade was sure Sherlock didn't even realise he was doing it. The blood on his lip starting to dry, the begining of a black eye forming. Why did he always do this?

 

“I am.”

 

Those two words were said with such conviction, almost spat out in fury. Sherlock's eyes locked on to Greg's and didn't back down. Challeging him to say otherwise. Lestrade ofcourse took the bait.

 

“Clearly not tonight! What the hell where you thinking coming to my crimescene?”

 

The _'_ like that' was left unsaid but Sherlock was smart enough to understand it anyway. Greg internally sighed. It was the 3th, no, 4th time he had come waltzing in, spitting insults at his entire team, at him. Flapping his hands, talking rapidly and quite frankly looking like a mad man. Calling everybody 'idiots', 'morons', 'stupid'. Saying things like 'you see but do not observe'.

 

“Solving the murder obviously.”

 

Still that same conviction, the same smugness. That undertone of 'I'm much better then you' and Greg was getting irritated again.

 

“Don't give me that 'obviously' bullshit Sherlock”. “You didn't solve crap! Just babbled on about a green radio, pink milk and then started fighting with my team!” The 'again' was left unspoken too.

 

“For the last time, you can't come to my crimescene like that!”

 

“Like what Graham?”

 

“That's Detective Sergeant Lestrade for you Sherlock! And you know bloody well what I mean. You can't come to my crimescene high as a kite and insult everyone and everything in the process. I don't care if you are a genius, you will show respect to me and my team. Got it?!”

 

He really needed to take a breath now. Damn, that man was going to kill him one day, he was sure of it. Well, not really a man, he was barely 19 and cause of the skinniness he looked even younger.

 

“I'm NOT high!” Sherlock almost screamed while standing up from his chair and slamming his hand against the table. Face flushed, chest heaving like he had run a marathon. Already looking for a way past Lestrade and out the building.

 

“Oh no, well I guess your pupils are always that huge then? Your hands always shake non stop?”

Greg shot back.

 

Why did Sherlock always get under his skin like that. He knew the kid was looking for a fight. Knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Even now he was taking a breath, ready to start another rambling session.

 

“Don't even think to comment on that! You are **not** alowed on my crimescene till you get yourself clean. Got that?!”

 

“But I know who did it! I solved your bloody murder, while being ' _high_ ', and your team just stood there and saw nothing!” Sherlock yelled again, starting to walk back and forth, all big gestures, eyes fixed on his feet. “If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know where to begin to look!”

 

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT SHERLOCK!” Greg was up too, hands into fists, standing his ground and trying to clear his mind of all the anger he felt. “I'll have you know we did fine without you. And we will do fine without you again!”

 

Sherlock stopped pacing and turned to watch Greg. Something like fear in his eyes. Greg took a breath. “I am being serious here Sherlock, this was the last time.” He suddenly felt so tired. “I know you can be of help, I know you see more then us and connect the dots faster. But the way you behave towards my team, towards **me**. It has to stop.” He took a step closer. “Get clean, get yourself sorted out and we can discus you coming back.”

 

The looks of surprise on Sherlock's face after that last line didn't last long but Lestrade saw it anyway.

 

“I'm being honest Sherlock.” He almost made the mistake to reach out and touch Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock wouldn't appreciate it, certainly not now. “If you get your act sorted out you can come back.” Greg stepped away and went for the door. “Now, sit down and stay here till your brother comes and gets you.”

 

“My brother?! You've got to be joking.”

 

There it was again, the look of disdain on his face. Greg found it made Sherlock look five years older.

 

Sherlock had to force himself to not jump out if his chair again. His brother, christ sake! He would gloat and lecture on for hours again. 'Get yourself clean brother mine.' ' The best facility in the country.' 'Mother will be so disappointed.' He could already hear it. Not that Sherlock would remember it long, he'd just delete it. Still, while it lasted it wasn't a pleasant experience.

 

“No Sherlock, no I'm not. Greg went back to the table and sat down. Hand going in his already greying hair and giving a sigh. “You're bearly 19 as it is, so when you get in trouble, he comes and saves you.” The 'again' was not mentioned but heard none the less.

 

“Arrogant prick.” Sherlock knew it wasn't fair but he couldn't help it. _His brother!_

 

“The only one who is being a prick rigt now is you Sunshine.” The look on Sherlocks face after the nickname registered should have been photographed. He looked totaly speechless but not unhappy. Weird...

 

“You're bloody lucky with a brother like that. Don't tell me you don't know that? How many times has he come and bailed you out now, e Sherlock? You should be on your hand and knees, being grate-” “Sucking your cock.”

 

Sherlock felt really good for about 5 seconds after he said that. Then he saw Lestrade face. Shock, disbelieve, anger, disgust and finally pity.

 

“Excuse me?!” Lestrade couldn't believe it! Did he really hear that correctly? Sherlock was more then just a little high, he was going insane!

 

“What Detective Sergeant,isn't that what you want? Me, on my knees, sucking you off?” Lestrade looked like he was going to pass out or hit him senseless. Maybe both. Well, there was no turning back now.

 

“Oh, don't give me that look... why else do you keep putting up with me? It was the 4th time Lestrade had hailed his ass into the station now. Sitting him down, giving him some water. Sometimes even his jacket when Sherlock was shivering.

 

“Clearly you want me for something.” And it had to be that right? He really wanted something from Sherlock. Not just his help, his brains. It most be more then that. Why else was he being so helpfull, so **nice**?

 

“So, what is it? Do you want to bend me over your desk and fuck me till it hurts? Or do you wanna stuff your thick cock in my face and make me shut up? Or do you wanna tie me down and...”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

It felt like the ground shook with the volume of that one word. Greg was up again, chair knocked to the floor. His heart racing, maybe he was having a heart attack after all. Sherlock bloody Holmes!

 

“I don't know who you take me for Sherlock but I will not have that kind of talk in my workplace again.” Greg said, trying his very best to not start yelling again. “ Unless you get yourself clean and start showing **me** some respect I don't want to see you again.” Sherlock almost looked shocked Greg thought. Served him right!

 

 

“Now stay there, you're brother is picking you up any moment now.” Greg went out the room and closed the door with a bit more force then was neccesary.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a scene where Sherlock is in danger ( at the time I was thinking High/ drunk and someone want to take adventage, or a group comes after him from something insulting he said, I hadn't figured it out complelty.)

The sound of his phone woke Greg out of a very deep sleep. He hadn't dreamed about anything in perticular, just stuff from the present and the past mixed together into one weird ass dream. That's why, when finaly waking up from the annyoing sound of somebody calling him, he smacked the bedside lamp of the table. Almost knocking off his phone too. _Bloody hell._

 

When Greg finaly grabbed his phone and looked at the name of the caller his heart stopped for 2 seconds. SHERLOCK, there is was, his name in large black letters coming of the blue colored screen.

 

He'd giving his number to the kid when he had first met him. Laying on the floor in a crackhouse they were busting. Dirty face, curls a mess, blood on his nose and lashes on his arms. Still, even in that state Sherlock's eyes flisered like diamonds and he told greg whole background story in less then 3 minutes. He'd gotten him out of the house, gave him some fresh clothes, some food and water and then his number. Something about the boy made him act that foolish, he still didn't know to this day why he had done that.

 

And now Sherlock had called him for the first time since he'd giving it. So naturally Greg was worried. He took a deep breath and answered the call. “Hey Sherlock, what's up?”

 

At first Greg couldn't hear a damn thing from the other side of the line. He almost though Sherlock had hung up again. Then he heard music in the background, people talking. No, shouting. And the sound of something heavy hitting something else.

 

“ Sherlock, you there? What's going on? Sherlock?” Greg was already up and getting out of bed. Clearly something was seriously wrong. “Sherlock answer dammit!”

 

“Greg, help... help me. Please. I... I'm sorry... I.” Sherlock's voice sounded weak and from miles away. He sounded scared and broken. Greg felt his stomack do flips.

“ Where are you Sherlock? I'm coming for you right now! Where are you?”

 

“ Ministry of Music, nightclub. Greg.... hurry.”

 

Greg had heard of the nigtclub before, it didn't have a good reputation. Fights almost every single night and they weren't too thourow with agecontrole. Not to mention it was a known place for drugdealers to do their business. _What have you gotten yourself into now Sherlock?_ Greg thought while he changed and search for his keys. _You'd better be breathing when I find you or Mycroft is going to kill me._

 

“ _Where are you Sherlock? I'm coming for you right now! Where are you?”_

 

Sherlock just had time to name the place of the nightclub he was at before something hit him again on his back. Then everything went dark.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part would have been closer to the end of it, when John is already there.

Stop that

Stop what

Stop worrying

Im not

You are. Dont be insecure. I love yiu

I know that but

John is totaly straight. We are just friends, you know this

I... 

He's even dating Mary now and is the happiest ive seen him in a long time. 

Sherlock I know! I know okay but I cant help it. You are 7 years younger then me. Not to mention that you are gorgeous and a genius and you have your pick of men. I just, sometimes I wonder if im good enough for you. If you won't get bored of me or find me unattracriv. Im already grey and im just 44! Then John comes 'arching in, army doctor extrodinary and I just...

  
Greg. Greg stop and look at me. You know why I love you? You saw something in me when everyone else thought I was a freak and a junkie. You have the patience of a saint. You've seen me at my worst and yet you still stay and call me sunshine or love. You know when im irritated, or sad, or mad and you always know what I need.  Greg, you make me feel loved and safe. It's you. You keep me right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN: this fic will not be completed but if anyone out there wants to use the idea to write their own it's totally fine. And please, let me know so I can read your Sherstrade fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
